Cinnamon
- Reboot= }} | species = Cinnamon shaker | gender = Male | color = Light brown with a white cap | relatives = Siblings: Paprika, Sage, and Ginger Parents: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Grandmother: Grandma Cayenne | first = "What's New, Blue?" (mentioned) "The Baby's Here!" (in person) | voice1 = Annalivia Balaban | voice2 = Jaiden Cannatelli}} Cinnamon is a main character on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. Description Cinnamon is Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's second child and the younger brother of Paprika. He is the youngest member of the Shaker family, as well as the newest resident of the Blue's Clues house. Paprika helps teach him how to do things, and in turn, she learns more about herself and how to be a responsible sibling. Cinnamon is just starting to talk and can't yet talk in full sentences. His favorite toy is a purple rattle, and he has a couple of hand-me-down playthings from Paprika. Cinnamon's introduction to the show took place over a five-episode story arc during season four. For the next two seasons, Cinnamon stayed at about the same age. In Blue's Clues & You!, he’s older. He becomes an older brother to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's newborn twins, Sage and Ginger. His voice is also clearer and deeper, and he talks in more complete phrases. In the original series, he was voiced by Annalivia Balaban, the daughter of Mr. Salt's voice actor Nick Balaban. In the reboot, he is voiced by Jaiden Cannatelli. Looks Cinnamon is mostly a light shade of brown. He has a white cap with three gray holes at the top, small black eyes, a pink mouth, and a pair of short black arms. He is very short compared to the other shakers and the only one with an oval-shaped cap. His design is updated for Blue's Clues & You!. He is now taller and has a peak on the end of his cap, making it look like a baseball cap. Appearances Cinnamon has appeared in many episodes of Blue's Clues. He is first mentioned in "What's New, Blue?" but does not appear physically until the end of "The Baby's Here!". His last appearance in an episode of Blue's Clues was in the series finale, "Bluestock." He makes an additional appearance in the Blue's Room special "Meet Blue's Baby Brother." Merchandise Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-and-Paprika-fridge-puzzle.png|Fridge puzzle piece Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-pop-out.png|Pop-out tray Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-opposites-block-toy.jpg|Opposites block Gallery Promotional images Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-Shaker-family-chair.png Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-with-his-parents.png Blue's Clues Cinnamon, Paprika, Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper.jpg Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-with-his-family.jpg Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-with-Cinnamon.png Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-Shaker-family-kitchen.png Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-and-Paprika-toy-car.jpg Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-and-Paprika-playing-catch.png Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-orange.jpg Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-colorful-surprise.jpg Sleepy Cinnamon.jpg Cinnamon and Boris.jpg Paprika and Cinnamon.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-holding-Cinnamon.png Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-winter.jpg Blues-Clues-Chanukah-group.jpg Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-stocking.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-Cinnamon-Spice-family-game.png Episode scenes Blue's Clues Cinnamon with Steve s Notebook.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon with His Family.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon with Mrs. Pepper.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Mr. Salt.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon with Frog Toy.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon Sleeping.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon Picture Frame.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon Gardening.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon at the Baby Hospital.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon Animated Clue.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and the Shakers.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Slippery Soap.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Sidetable Drawer.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Paprika Hugging.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Paprika's Room.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Paprika Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Paprika Credits.jpg|From Joe's Clues Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Mrs. Pepper.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Mr. Salt with Wish.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Mr. Salt with Snacks.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon with Heart Cookies.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Grandma Cayenne.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-Cinnamon-fist-bump.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Cinnamon-Paprika-Shakers-trailer.png Trivia *Cinnamon is the answer to Blue's Clues in "What's New, Blue?" *He is the 2nd character, after Paprika, to be born on the show. *He is a male character, but his voice was provided by a female in the original show. *He is the only shaker kid to have an original origin story since the first few episodes of Blue's Clues & You! are remakes. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Males Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters